


Freedom

by Floris_Oren



Category: Avengers, Hannibal - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Consensual, Cross Over, Loki curses people, M/M, Plugs, Will doesn't mind, cumming hard, much - Freeform, not on screen, talk about first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki free's Will of the Chastity Device. Sequel to Loki's Surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out to be SUPER short. But that's what I came up with. I tried to write four other Loki/Will stories, but each time I tried I hated all of it. So here is what finally happened.

 

Will groans.

 

“Do you remember…” Loki starts. He’s balls deep within Will. Who’s splayed and cuffed to the corners of the bed. He looks up at Loki, his eyes wide and his hair a bit wet from sweating.

 

“Remember what, exactly?” he gasps out. Loki pulls out a centimeter only to slam back in. Making sure he still has Will’s attention.

 

“When we first met.” Loki said.

 

“Oh? You mean when I found you raiding my refrigerator?” Will snickers. Loki poked him hard with his dick.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“I really gave you some shit in the beginning.” Will admits. Loki laughs and starts up a rhythm. Not that it’ll help Will. He’s still locked into the chastity cage and it’d been a whole month.

 

“I haven’t asked, not once,” Will mutters. Loki’s settled into his rhythm and he moans a bit himself at the feeling of Will clenching around his cock.

 

“No you haven’t. And yes, you did give me a lot of trouble in the beginning.”

 

“You cursed me so that I couldn’t mention you to anyone.” Will growled out.

 

“I took it off,” Loki shrugs.

 

“Yeah, after we had sex that first time and you got a vow out of me instead.” Will pops a mock-angry brow at Loki.

 

The god pulls the best innocent look he can, it works.

 

“We’re in the middle of sex, you shouldn’t be able to pull of that look.” Will huffs, truly annoyed.

 

Loki pokes at Wills’ prostate. Hard. Will groans and curses.

 

“Careful, dear. I will keep the cage on you for another month.” Loki threatens.

 

“Not fair…” Will then lets out a long wail. Loki is going to town, his dick works in deep only to pull out before pushing inwards once again. Will undulates beneath Loki.

 

“What do you have to say to me?” Loki asks.

 

“I’m sorry I gave you so much shit in the beginning. I told you about Lecter, can you blame me?”

 

“No.” Loki agrees.

 

A eave of his hand has the cage unlocking and falling away. Will’s cock salutes Loki straight off. A hand is laid upon it and Loki pumps it as he fucks Will.

 

After a month it doesn’t take Will long to cum. It’s a long gush that splashes the ceiling, Loki’s chest, Will’s face and almost anything else near by.

 

Will lies boneless.

 

Another wave of the hand cleans the cum from the ceiling. Loki doesn’t fancy it dripping onto his face when he’s sleeping.

 

He goes to say something to Will, who’s unconscious. Loki shakes his head. He pushes into Will a few more times until he cums. And then gently works a plug inside his lover.

 

He frees Will and brings the blankets from the floor to cover the both of them. He holds Will close. The lights go out with a mere thought and now only the moonlight filters into the room.

 

Slowly, Loki follows Will into sleep.


End file.
